


What Happens, happens

by deaddarkness



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Quickies, Sadness, neil loves protagonist, protagoneil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: After routing from the Freeport to the Boat there was a moment in between where Kat is left alone to herself more so she unware of what Neil and the Protagonist were really up too. More than a case of changing clothes... (if you seen the movie part then you know)
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	What Happens, happens

After pushing the stretcher through the turnstile and back out of the flaming free port to an ambulance in which the protagonist acquired by punching out the driver. They managed to succeed this leg of the mission. They hadn’t had a time to breath at all they drove away from the free port unaware that overlap them coming back towards the free port unknown to them. The protagonist drove the ambulance to far away empty car park where they were the only vehicle there. He felt the adrenaline finally calm down he know they weren’t out of the woods yet.

He got out of the drivers seat and moved into the back area where Neil was tending to Kat. His eyes watched the blonde who turned and slouched back in the chair next to the stretcher. “Is she going to be alright?” the protagonist asked as Neil was process taking the gloves off and tossing them into the bin next to him. “She be fine” Neil wiggled his eye brows and smirked which he already watched the protagonist get out of the tackle gear vest he was wearing. After the opera rescue the protagonist had no idea Neil had saved him, more so the outcome of this mission will be one that could leave him feeling sad again.

Neil smiled he got up from the chair and was soon right near him he felt his warm breath. They had some time now together, they had to keep moving forward for the sake of Kat but their minds had lapsed to something else. “Neil I don’t what is about you makes me feel something deep inside….” the protagonist spoke in a low tone Neil brought his face closer “Even through out this mission, you and I become close….there is a time buffer in which you will experience it for the first time” Neil hand’s settled on the protagonists hips he toy with the belt that got the protagonist feeling flushed. Neil then moved to the front area of the ambulance got into the drivers seat looked at the protagonist.

“Neil this is something that has happened and going to happen again….as you always seemed to say” the protagonist got into the passenger seat this time around he saw why Neil was in the driving seat and he was the passenger. Neil clearly made the first move, even though he was obvious to the fact that he was the boss in this mission. It was all his idea. Sadly the foreseen outcome that can’t be changed all he could do is relive each moment, each hour, minute and second with Neil. Neil started up the ambulance and they proceeded forwards “Yeah this part coming you will wish it wasn’t just a one off” Neil said the protagonist looked out the window into the night.

The transition from the ambulance to the boat happened Kat had recovered and she sat alone. Elsewhere the protagonist and Neil were together in a cabin, this was the moment Neil had mentioned and the protagonist could feel it. They sat down on a trunk together their hands had clasped each others. Neil looked into the protagonist brown eyes, he shifted closer and kissed him. The kiss was like electric the protagonist was getting caught up in it the feeling. It was perfect and should be foreign to him at the same time. It wasn’t he already wrapped his arms around Neil’s waist clinging onto him.

They soon pulled away for a bit the breathing was more rapid as the protagonist looked deep into Neil’s blue eyes. “So you made the first move, how did I end up falling for you….” Neil smiled and laughed at the protagonist he must seemed to be trying to break down this moment. “Do you believe in love at first sight...I do” Neil really wanted to coax the protagonist a little further they could easily change out of these clothes. They had time to do it and seems Kat now been pushed out of protagonists mind.  
“We are on a mission to prevent the future from destroying us...I starting to realise we pretty much compromised ourselves here” the protagonist said as he let Neil go and went over to a corner of the cabin. Neil given him a look which he had experienced before “There is more to us than just being operatives, we are human got to allow other things to happen. Can’t deny what has happened to not happen again. You really deep down care you wouldn’t opened yourself to me. I know a lot about you than you do of yourself” Neil said he watched the protagonist turn to face him. The blonde man had sat down on a trunk there was a bed behind him. 

“What about Kat?”

“Kat be fine….stop worrying about her” Neil spoke softly as he beckon the other man over. The protagonist walked back over to Neil and sat down next to him again Neil hands sprung up to hold his face in place for another kiss. This time the kiss was short and sweet almost teasing him now.

“You know everything about me… that’s classified information” the protagonist noticed that Neil had already unzipping the suit he put on protect him from coming contact with past version of himself. “You always over analyse everything...” Neil got the garment open down to the crouch area which his eyes noticed the bugle inside the protagonist pants. The protagonist could tell he was clearly aroused it was futile to pretend what was to happen not to happen at all. The protagonist noticed the Neil was pretty much aroused himself as Neil placed his hand against the protagonists clothed chest.

“Out of all the moments in this mission, I treasure this one the most” there was such sentimental lacing the blonde’s words as he was anxious to proceed with it. The protagonist smiled to himself he moved closer and kissed Neil his hands already grasping at the dark blue shirt Neil was wearing. Neil moved back a little and looked at the protagonist expression “How far you want to go here? You be surprised at what you want” he gist as he stood up from the trunk and looked down at them. 

“Considering this the first time…” the protagonist mind was filling with images that felt like prophetic to what was going to happen now.

“You can be in charge if you like...” Neil quirked he was already undoing his pants which Protagonist watching intently.

“Really...is this how it unfolds” protagonist stood up from the trunk and went over to the taller man. 

“Well it would be the other way around, this one of those moments which could be inverted still be the same moment” Neil smiled, the protagonist now realises what was going to happen. He has a choice here and Neil was willing to let him have complete control for this time buffer he called it.

“Then how do I know what to do…..I never done this with… a man” the protagonist did feel puzzled this moment had occurred before the anticipation for it was building slowly. Neil wasn’t surprised that the protagonist was coy about it “Hence its first time...I’m sure you will understand what is required or I guide you through it” the protagonist looked at the undone fly of Neil's pants longingly before he knelt down. 

“How about I start off” that was the moment which the protagonist realised Neil knew so there was a shift in stance. Protagonist was on his feet as Neil was working the jumpsuit off him and then worked the pants that was under it down freeing himself. With Neil pressed against his back they were close to the cabin cool wall. The protagonist moaned he felt Neil lips on his neck, he had one hand already wrapped around his erection that was already gleaming with seed. The protagonist had his hands against the cold metal wall Neil arm wrapped around his waist venturing under the t shirt he wore.

Neil really wanted to free himself he was already giving the protagonist a hand job, it was then the protagonist hand left the wall and wrapped around his stopping it for a moment he was panting then turned around to face Neil. “I get it...here” the protagonist hand went to Neil’s pant’s he shoved it down before wrapping a hand around it moaning. They were both feeling the heat “This is interesting twist...I like it” Neil kissed him though the need to get everything off him was becoming desperate urgent.

“Neil...oh faster” the protagonist moans he soon felt the sudden flood of wetness spill out of him into Neil’s hand as he leaned against the taller man burying his face against the damp shirt. Neil support him as he soon came himself the mess was going to be evident on both of them but the protagonist held onto Neil for a while. “You alright?” Neil whispered he placed a kiss on the protagonists head he was clearly enjoy the bliss that he didn’t hear him at all.

“Yeah..I think we better clean ourselves up.. Kat probably wondering about where we are” Neil sighed to himself the protagonist stood up no longer leaning on Neil then looked at the mess they made. 

“I could fix this if you….kind of thirsty” the protagonist stared at Neil his voice was sultry if he wanted to give him a blow job he should went with that. Now Neil brought his hand to his lips that was covered in seed and licked it that made the protagonist moan “Cant believe you did that….I want that mouth on me now...” though this time around it didn’t happen.

“If I did that you would be pretty much unable to move for a while I’m that good. Here use this to clean yourself up” Neil had taken his blue shirt off now exposing more of himself to the protagonist and toss the shirt at him. He caught it staring at it in his hands “Clean yourself off put on some fresh clothes” Neil planted a kiss on his lips before he removed his pants off himself the protagonist watched Neil’s naked body before he took the shirt and started to wipe away “What about yourself?” protagonist look at him he felt odd using the garment though they were going to dispose of them anyways. He also noted his hands covered in sticky stuff that was from Neil he didn’t dare do what Neil did. When Neil wasn’t looking he did a little lick to see what it was like.

“I’m fine” Neil said as he put on clean pants and shirt. The protagonist decided to follow suit. He discarded the garments and put on some warmer army fatigues though before the proceed to the upper deck the protagonist shifted close to Neil and kissed him before opening the door out of the cabin. Neil had got hold of a thick jacket and just slung it on the protagonist lingered in the hall way “If we do this again… next time I want more than that” the protagonist smirked he soon headed away toward the ladder that take them to the upper deck. Neil smirked this was one moment that anything could happen either way they knew what they meant to each other. In the end of it all The protagonist is always left feeling the sadness inside his heart. He lose the man he grown so fondly over time and time that he loved him more than a friend.


End file.
